Reunion
by Xenovia77
Summary: After the Masked Gentleman is revealed and Monte D'or is safe, Randall and Angela finally get a chance to talk . *Miracle Mask Spoilers*


_Okay, so this is my first time writing a Professor Layton story. I never expected that I would be doing this, but since finished Miracle Mask I have been obsessed with Randall and Angela. Since none of my friends have played the game yet, I figured the best way to let out my fangirling was through this!_  
_I don't want this note to get too long, so before I start the story I just would like to point out that I played the English version of the game; Which means that I know Lando as Randall and Sharon as Angela. i hope this doesn't cause any problems._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own a 3DS, I borrowed my brothers.**

Angela rubbed her arms uncomfortably, breathing heavily. There was just the two of them left in the Plaza. Randall was stood not far from her, he had his back to her but it was obvious that he knew Angela was stood there. Several times she contemplated going over to him and screaming, blaming him for everything that he had done.  
She knew that was probably the right route to take, but something held her back. Angela knew that she still cared about him but seeing him there made her realise that she still _loved_ him. In was clear that he loved her back, this all happened because he thought Henry had married her.  
The anger and love burned inside of her, fighting for dominance. She couldn't bring herself to smile nor scowl. The silence continued.

Randall began to exhale loudly. Angela sighed. Randall slowly span on his heel and shuffled towards her, sadness present in his eyes, a slight blush across his cheeks.  
"Angela…"  
"Randall…"  
"Angela... I'm sorry. I was an idiot. All of this, it's entirely my fault. I didn't understand what was happening. Just Descole and Henry and…and just my own stupid ignorance!" He slammed his hand against his forehead.  
"Look Randall…."  
"I know you probably never want to speak to me, I was just so angry and confused. I can't even explain how awful I feel." His voice began to break, it was clear that he was trying not to cry.  
Angela went to say something, but Randall cut her off.  
"If only I hadn't been so OBSESSED with that dumb mask, I could have just dropped it into the abyss. But instead of just grabbing hold of Hershel's hand….. God I was so STUPID!" He threw his hands up into the air to emphasise his point, his expression altering from sadness to anger.  
"Why?! Why did I do it?! Nobody is ever going to forgive me for-!

The next thing he knew his lips were on Angela's. Her pale hands entangling themselves into his hair. He held the kiss for longer than he probably should have, his anger melting away.  
Angela could feel Randall smiling. They broke away, their dark eyes meeting each other properly for the first time in eighteen years, old friends reuniting.

"Angela, I'm so sorry. I understand now, it wasn't real"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You and Henry, he explained. I love you Angela, I never stopped."  
"And I love you, Randall." They sat there in a pleasant bliss, till a horrible thought suddenly occurred.  
"I'll probably be arrested soon, right? If only I could explain. Then again, even if I did I probably wouldn't be allowed to go free."  
"I wouldn't be too sure; I talked to Sheffield and explained the whole situation. Henry and I demanded he let you go free!" Randall was shocked.

"Did that actually work?"  
"Sure did, being the founder of the town gives you a little power."

Randall laughed. He fiddled around with something in his pocket, Angela noticed. And reached towards it, but Randall pulled back  
"What have you got there? I want to see it. Wait, Please don't tell me it's another precious artefact, we don't need to go through that again!"  
"Well… this is a question I've been wanting to ask you since the day I met you, I was planning to after I triumphantly returned from the Ruins. But that sort of failed… Well"  
"Okay Randall, What are you trying to say?"  
"Well, what I'm trying to say is" he got down on one knee. Angela gasped. "Angela, will you make me the happiest man alive" He pulled out the box from his pocket and presented the sparkling ring inside. "And do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
"I…." Angela hesitated for a second, till she heard a familiar voice.  
"What are you waiting for? Accept his proposal!" Randall and Angela turned to see Henry yelling at them, after seeing him flash her an approving look Angela's answer was obvious.  
"Yes Randall, Yes! Yes! a million times yes!"  
They smiled as Angela threw her arms around Randall's shoulders. In the background they could hear their friends cheering.

Randall was back.  
They were reunited.  
And they were never going to be apart again.

_Like it? _

_Reviews are like hint coins! Sort of! Not really! They're not! I still like them though!_

_Xenovia77 xx_


End file.
